


I vampiri non arrossiscono

by Moe89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Raphael si schiarì la gola e Simon si rese conto di starlo ancora fissando. Con imbarazzo il ragazzo fece qualche passo indietro – la vicinanza non lo aiutava certo a schiarirsi le idee – e balbettò qualcosa di incomprensibile. <br/>Raphael sorrise malizioso."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I vampiri non arrossiscono

  
**I vampiri non arrossiscono**

 

 

 

 

  
_Mi ha accarezzato i capelli e il mio cuore ha martellato così forte che ho pensato: se mi bacia, muoio._  
(Stefano Benni)

 

 

 

   
Simon si morse un labbro, accennando un sorriso impacciato allo specchio. Dietro di lui, Raphael lo stava aiutando ad infilarsi una delle sue giacche eleganti (e sicuramente molto costose).  
 Le sue dita fredde lo sfiorarono appena. Prima sui polsi, poi sul bicipite, le spalle e…gli aveva _davvero_ appena carezzato il collo o se l’era solo sognato?  
Simon deglutì a vuoto mentre Raphael, ora davanti a lui, gli annodava con maestria la cravatta.  
 _Cavolo_.  
Non poteva trovare quella situazione eccitante, era ridicolo. Di solito le cose si surriscaldavano quando uno i vestiti se li toglieva di dosso, non il contrario.  
E poi a lui piaceva Clary. Gli piacevano i suoi occhi chiari e le lentiggini e – le labbra di Raphael erano sempre state _così_ piene?  
Per un istante si concesse di  guardare liberamente l’amico. Che poi, erano amici loro due? Dopotutto a Simon non era mai successo prima di provare certe sensazioni per un suo amico o di _desiderarlo_ …Neanche con Clary era mai stato così.  
Raphael iniziò ad abbottonargli con calma la giacca. Concentrato, il vampiro piegò la testa da un lato, esponendo così la giugulare.  
Simon provò l’istinto irrefrenabile di morderlo.    
In un istante si immaginò steso sul letto. Raphael, nudo, sopra di lui. Le sue labbra premute contro la gola, i canini a solleticargli la pelle sensibile. L’estasi del morso che si univa a quella dell’org-  
Raphael si schiarì la gola e Simon si rese conto di starlo ancora fissando.  
Con imbarazzo il ragazzo fece qualche passo indietro – la vicinanza non lo aiutava certo a schiarirsi le idee – e balbettò qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
Raphael sorrise malizioso.  
“Trovato qualcos’altro che ti interessa, Simon?”  
 _Oh, sì_.  
“Cos- io, ehm, no, cioè, sono apposto così, grazie.”  
Mentre usciva dalla stanza, Simon si chiese se ai vampiri fosse permesso arrossire.  
Si augurò vivamente di no.  


End file.
